LEYENDAS DE FAMILIA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: La historia de como una antigua leyenda, se vuelve una hermosa familia.


**buenas noches queridos lectores. aprovecho esta breve introduccion para darles gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en todas mis historias. sepan que leo con mucha atencion y agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes, y espero con sinceridad que me sigan acompañando a cada paso del camino.**

 **para los que no me conocen de antes, soy escritor de fanfic hace mas de 5 años, y he tratado de dar todo de mi para mejorar y entregar historias lindas de varios rubros. mi pareja favorita, es y seguirá siendo el narusaku. pero en un futuro podran apreciar otras historias de otras parejas que tambien he escrito hace tiempo.**

 **quiero aclararles que leo todos los comentarios, y seguire publicando todo el material acumulado de años que tengo. algunas historias tardaran mas que otras, porque debo corregir errores y separar de otra manera las diferentes secciones para lograr mas distancia en los parrafos.**

 **nada mas, espero que disfruten este shot, que es uno de los pocos que no se encuentra en el mundo ninja, pero tienen a todos los personajes de naruto ya conocidos. saludos cordiales.**

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **LEYENDAS DE FAMILIA:**

El parque central en la ciudad de Kioto, en el Japón. Un lugar de árboles, fuentes de agua, puentes de madera y juegos para niños. Un lugar donde las familias pasan sus tardes en los fines de semana. Donde los niños juegan y los padres tienen bancos en los límites exteriores de la vereda para reposar. Donde los adultos conversan entre ellos sobre todas las novedades de la semana pasada, mientras sus hijos se divierten. Jugando…..juegos de guerra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En algún lugar del parque central….

-¡Muy bien equipo! –estalló efusivo como siempre Naruto Namikase, que a sus 9 años dirigía el equipo de la hoja- este domingo será cuando por fin derrotaremos a ese presumido de Obito.

Un grupo de niños de su mismo rango de edad lo escuchaba, algunos con más o menos interés. Nadie recordaba con exactitud cuando la guerra empezó. Antes eran un gran grupo de niños que jugaban juntos, ahora dos bandos que chocaban todos los fines de semana. Naruto Namikase de un lado, Obito Uchiha del otro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el líder tú?-le acusó con el dedito levantado Kiba Inuzuka, con esas marcas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver gracioso- mi perrito y yo nos postulamos para líderes.

Los niños y las niñas ni le prestaron atención. Naruto mirándolo de lado, simplemente extrajo de su mochila un hueso de pollo que había sobrado del almuerzo en su casa, y lo lanzó lejos al grito de "¡atrápalo muchacho!". Kiba y su pequeño can llamado Akamaru reaccionaron alegres y salieron corriendo tras el hueso, mientras el resto de los niños dejaban ver una gotita en sus caras.

-Ese perr…..per…..perro….no puede ser líder de nada….-acotó Naruto no sin falta de dificultad al encontrar las palabras- ¡Bien! Ahora mismo derrotaré a Obito y lograremos dominar el parque para nosotros.

Todos los niños gritaron ¡SEEEEE! Y se dispusieron a abrir sus mochilas para extraer los juguetes y demás cosas traídas para aportar a la "batalla". Bombas de agua, palitas para crear un castillo en la zona del arenero y demás artilugios. Sin embargo, las niñas no se movían en su mayoría, estaban abrazadas a sus muñecas y mirando sonrojadas al niño más guapo del grupo. Justo el mismo que se dispuso a hablar con esa seriedad tonta que siempre irritaba a Naruto.

-Debería ser yo el líder….-declaró soberbio Sasuke Uchiha y las niñas suspiraban a su alrededor- Obito es mi primo y se cómo piensa. Solo un Uchiha, puede derrotar a un Uchiha.

-Claro Sasuke….-definió Naruto que se molestaba cuando alguien luchaba por el poder en su grupo- niñas….-dijo de pronto sonriendo, y las pequeñas del grupo lo miraron….- ¡Sasuke-kun quiere jugar al papá y la mamá!

-YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY –chillaron las niñas y comenzaron a perseguir a Sasuke por el parque, mientras el moreno corría por su vida.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH –gritaba Sasuke pidiendo auxilio perseguido por una nubecita de trenzas y muñecas –TE ODIO DOBE….

-Bien… -dijo Naruto satisfecho de eliminar amenazas- como no existen más candidatos…sigo siendo el líder. Tenten-chan…. ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó a la castaña que miraba con timidez al frio niño Hyuuga que era su vecino en el barrio.

-etto…..traje una cuerda de saltar…..mi muñeca….-dudó toda sonrojada porque Neji la miraba- y las canicas de mi hermano.

-Perfecto…-apuntó Naruto con mirada perversa e imaginando las trampas que realizarían con esos elementos- ¿Neji, tú que traes?

-mi equipo para viajar a la playa….-señaló sin ocultar su orgullo- puedo hacer un gran castillo en el arenero con mis baldes y mi pala.

-claro claro….-respondió Naruto pensativo- o podemos usar esos baldes para trasportar la provisión de barro al frente de combate.

-¡Barro no! –Estalló preocupado Neji que rememoraba un oscuro recuerdo- ¡mis baldecitos siempre están limpios! ¡Barro no quiero!

-Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios en esta batalla….-declaró Naruto demasiado compenetrado con la "guerra", luego miró a dos niños que estaban cerca de Neji que abrazaba sus cosas con miedo y apuntó firme- llévenselo….

-NOOOOOO mis baldes nooooo….-los niños tomaron por los brazos a Neji y lo arrastraron bajo uno de los juegos para escalar que parecía una celda.

-Adiós Neji-kun….-le saludó Tenten con pena- te visitaré algún día.

Todos los niños iban acumulando sus cosas sobre una carretilla de plástico color rojo que estaba cerca de Naruto. El pequeño rubio fue hablando con uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de alguien en particular. Con ella le pasaba algo extraño, era como si tuviera asma o le faltara la respiración cuando esa niña de cabello color cerezo sonreía.

-Sakura-chan….-susurró sonrojado- ¿tú que traes?...-no la podía mirar directamente por alguna razón- si no traes nada no importa….

-etto…..-ella también estaba sonrojada- mi mamá es enfermera en el hospital de Kioto. Y me ayudó a preparar este botiquín. –Señaló una pequeña maletita con una cruz roja en el medio- ¿puedo ser….la doc….la doc…..la médico del juego? Si alguien se lastima…tengo banditas.

Naruto que hasta entonces estaba parado en el escalón de un altar que era la base de una estatua, para estar más arriba que su grupo desapareció, y ahora estaba junto a la pelirosa sonrojado. Se rascaba la cabeza lleno de vergüenza sin saber que decir.

-Claro que puedes Sakura-chan…-susurró apenas, abochornado- y si tú quieres….podemos jugar al papá y la mamá despues. –ambos estaban sonrojados pero el resto de su grupo lo miraba sorprendido así que Naruto reaccionó- ¡Claro! ¡Si salgo vivo de esta guerra sin fuartel!

-Sin cuartel…..tarado –aclaró el pequeño Sasuke que al fin había eludido a su grupo de fans y volvió para sumarse al grupo –y bien…. ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? La semana pasada perdimos los columpios y también el puente del lado este. Las nubes rojas nos ganaron.

-Usaron barro….- les recordó Naruto ofendido- eso no estaba previsto. Obito es más listo de lo que pensé. Sin dudas es un rival peligroso. Además….dejé a Neji cuidando ese puente y falló.

-etto….parecía de chocolate cuando regresó aquí….-indicó Tenten recordando a su vecino todo embarrado- Obito es muy….malo.

-¡Por eso debemos vencer! –Dijo Naruto apretando el puño y levantando la moral- ¡no permitiremos que Obito se quede con el anillo de la novia!

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –consultó Sai esperando respuesta del líder.

-No tengo ni una idea….-respondió Naruto haciendo que los niños se cayeran para atrás- ¡soy el líder! ¡Tengo que liderar, no pensar en los planes! ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

Algunos bajaron la vista, otras jugaban con sus ositos o arreglaban el cabello de sus muñecas. Había uno que otro más concentrado en hurgar con un dedo su nariz, que en ganar esta guerra. Naruto suspiró agotado, a veces sentía la soledad del poder.

-etto….-dijo Sakura tímidamente- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Shikamaru-kun?

Todos los niños miraron a lo lejos automáticamente. Allí, en la zona donde los ancianos solían descansar, tomar sol y alimentar a las palomitas. Un niño de cabello oscuro en forma de piña, con unos lentes que lo hacían ver muy "inteligente". Estaba jugando Shogui con un viejito, mientras varios ancianos veían como el pequeño niño barría literalmente a todos, en ese juego de mesa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*

El grupo de niños en el lado norte del parque se refugiaba bajo un grupo de árboles mientras el líder parado sobre una banca de madera trataba de poner orden. Este grupo tenía como líder a Obito Uchiha, o como bien le gustaba que se lo nombrara; "Tobi" cuando se ponía su máscara de plástico. El resto de los niños lo miraban sin comprender como podía conducirlos/obligarlos a los más absurdos planes. Después de todo estaban comprometidos en una guerra con el grupo del niño Namikase.

-Atentos mis súbditos….-arremetió con total desenfado el niño de cabello castaño y espinado- este domingo, nuestra victoria será completa.

Y comenzó a dar unos de sus tantos discursos sobre ganar o ganar y que todos debían sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma por ello. Aunque claramente el único que nunca se sacrificaba era el propio líder. En tanto, una pequeña con cabello azul jugaba con sus origami, creando una y otra vez figuras de papel en variadas formas y colores. Incluso ella misma solía usar una rosa de papel rojo en su cabello, tan preciosamente diseñada que parecía una flor real. Un pequeño de cabellos naranja con forma espinada la miraba bastante atraído por ese bello talento.

-Konan-chan…-decía Yahiko a su amiga- haces figuras muy bonitas.

-Arigatou….Yahiko-kun….-decía la niña tímidamente y continuaba sus trabajos con belleza- aquí tengo una grulla…. ¿te gustan las grullas?

-ah….si….-decía Yahiko fascinado con el trabajo de la niña- pero mejor atendemos a Obito antes que…

-¡Así que no me están escuchando! –Declaró apareciendo en una nubecita de polvo el niño enmascarado- Konan te dije que prepares los shuriken de papel no grullas…. ¡TOMA TOMA TOMA! –comenzó a pisarle todas figurillas de origami que la niña había hecho y las hizo pomada en el suelo; ante el comienzo del llanto en Konan, también le tocaba su parte al pelinaranja junto a ella- ¡Y tu Yahiko….! ¡Cuando uso la máscara soy "TOBI", no uses mi nombre real. ¡SOY TOBI!

Los padres de Konan la oyeron llorar desconsolada por sus figurillas y vinieron desde las bancas para ver que le ocurría. El padre observó a los dos niños junto a su hija como tratando de averiguar a quien castigar por dañar a su bebé. Yahiko estaba blanco de miedo, Obito en cambio hizo lo que siempre.

-Tobi es buen chico….-dijo con voz autista- Tobi ha visto a ese niño pisar las grullas. –señalando al horrorizado pelinaranja.

Yahiko estaba más blanco que el papel de Konan, y mientras sus propios padres venían para llevárselo colgado de una oreja, Tobi ya volvía con el resto de los niños para iniciar sus movimientos.

-es malo como la maldad….-susurró un niño del grupo que había visto el clásico movimiento del líder culpando a otros- sus planes siempre causan llanto.

-no hables o también te aplastara a ti….-le recomendó algún otro con miedo- Tobi es malo malo malo. Tengo pesadillas con esa mascara de plástico.

-pobre Kakuzu….-describió un niño de frente ancha y pelo blanco llamado Hidan recordando lo acontecido hace dos semanas- aún está en el hospital por esa loca idea de usar el barrilete para atacar por aire al grupo de la hoja- Tobi no tiene límites.

-pero debes admitir que nos divertimos mucho haciendo comer todo el barro de un balde entero a ese niño Hyuuga. –Le recordó otro niño llamado Kisame, de piel gris y aspecto similar a los tiburones- el puente fue nuestro y solo queda conquistar el arenero para ganar.

-recuérdenme porque estamos jugando a esto desde hace un mes….-consultó un niño todo pintado de dos colores con un traje hecho de ramas que lo hacían ver como arbusto.

-el anillo de la novia Zetzu….-dijo con gesto apático un pelirrojo de aspecto desnutrido llamado Nagato- el abuelo de Obito…..-se detuvo al decir el nombre, y después continuó- quiero decir….de "Tobi". Le ha contado a nuestro amigo sobre un anillo de diamante que se perdió en este parque por mucho tiempo.

-¿y por qué estamos luchando contra el grupo de Naruto Namikase? –intervino otro pelirrojo de nombre Sasori, que no hacia otra cosa que jugar con sus títeres.

-Por qué el abuelo de Naruto también le contó sobre ese anillo valioso. Tanto Tobi como Naruto se han peleado por quien lo encontrará, y como no dejaban buscar uno al otro, la guerra….-declaró Nagato con pesimismo.

-ese Baka de Naruto no me derrotará….-decía exaltado Tobi otra vez parado sobre la banca como un emperador- ese valioso anillo será mío. Lo venderemos y… ¡todos ustedes tendrán dulces y helados hasta que no puedan comer más!

¡SEEEEEEEE! Gritaron los niños del grupo "nubes rojas" que llevaban capas negras con nubes todos iguales. Tobi se refregaba las manos imaginando su victoria inminente. Cuando tuviera ese valioso anillo se lo llevaría a su abuelo Madara para que se presumiera a su rival Hashirama y también al abuelo de Naruto, ese tal Jirayja. Luego se compraría su máximo anhelo, una máscara de cuero con el frente en forma de remolino, y unos lentes caleidoscopio para ver bonitos colores.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Y entonces queremos que nos ayudes a formar un plan para derrotar al presumido de Obito –Describió finalmente Naruto mientras el pequeño Shikamaru seguía moviendo piezas del tablero y prácticamente destrozando al ancianito que era su rival en el Shogui- tú serás el inteligente del grupo.

-Creo que te refieres a que aportaré…."inteligencia" al grupo.

-Porque eres muy inteligente…-intentó acotar una pequeña rubia, llamada Ino

-No me refería a esa clase de….-Shikamaru acomodó sus gafas y observó al grupo de niños a los cuales intentaba explicar el concepto de una división de inteligencia militar en la guerra de adultos. Finalmente consideró que sería una pérdida de tiempo- de acuerdo….-suspiró como agotado- díganme que tienen para luchar, cuántos son, y sobre todo a quienes enfrentan.

-oohhhh –sonrió un viejito del grupo mientras los niños hablaban sobre el juego de guerra- ¿están luchando por el control del parque?

-Por el anillo de la novia….-indicó Sakura sonriendo- abuelito, ¿es cierto que ese anillo está perdido en el parque?

Los ancianos sonrieron, era un viejo cuento que los padres le decían a sus hijos para mantenerlos distraídos. Los niños gastaban toda su energía recorriendo el parque de Kioto antes de aburrirse u olvidarse de esa historia. Para entonces pasaba toda la tarde y sus padres habían tenido tranquilidad para tomar el té bajo los cerezos o conversar con familia amigas. Era un cuento que los abuelos trasmitían a sus nietos generación a generación. En pocas palabras, la leyenda contaba que para el tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial. Un joven enamorado le obsequió un valioso anillo con un diamante a su novia. Prometiéndole que volvería de la guerra para casarse con ella. El joven jamás regresó, y su novia lloró su muerte toda la vida. Cierta noche, caminando desconsolada por las calles de Kioto, llegó al viejo parque de la ciudad y allí escondió el anillo.

 _-"el amor de ha ido de mí y solo me queda el recuerdo. Que quien encuentre este anillo, encuentre consigo la felicidad que nunca voy a tener"- eso dice la leyenda que la muchacha recitó como un conjuro, aunque durante décadas el anillo de la novia nunca apareció finalizó el abuelo con una sonrisa._

-Este parque es muy antiguo….-indicó Shikamaru con su habitual seriedad- alfil de rey toma a caballo….jaque…..-indicó mientras los ancianos fijaban su atención en el tablero para hacer la jugada- se hicieron muchas reformas desde la guerra, se utilizaron máquinas para excavar….-los viejitos trataban de seguir el ritmo del juego mientras los niños le prestaban atención a Shikamaru por la historia- alfil de rey, toma a peón de torre….es jaque….y luego que usted mueve la torre….acercó mi reina por su flanco y es jaque mate…..un placer jugar con usted señor Fujita. Como decía….dudo mucho que la historia fuera real, y aunque lo fuera….ese anillo ya hubiera sido encontrado.

-nunca lo encontraron….-sonrió Naruto con su descarada personalidad- porque el gran Naruto Namikase aún no lo estaba buscando….ha ha ha ha….-risa desquiciada, mientras los demás tenían gotitas en su rostro.

-como sea….-definió Shikamaru- no tiene caso pelear con el grupo de Obito Uchiha. Mientras ellos están enfocados en la "guerra", ustedes deberían separarse y buscar en cada rincón del parque ese anillo. Si lo encuentran, por más que Obito gane la batalla….habrá perdido la guerra.

-guuuuuaaauuuu…..-se sorprendieron los niños mirándolo como si fueran un pensamiento súper original- es un genio.

-por cierto….-argumentó nada emocionado por la admiración de sus amigos Shikamaru- diría que buscaran en el centro del parque. Entre los árboles, en las fuentes de agua, en los ríos y lagos artificiales. Si realmente existe ese anillo….buscarlo por fuera de los arboles no servirá de nada.

-¡qué buena idea has tenido Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto sonriéndole a su amiga que se sonrojaba cuando todos la miraron- debemos buscar en anillo y que Obito luche con las mariposas.

-la idea fue mía…..-indicó Shikamaru acomodando las piezas del tablero para jugar contra otro ancianito- Sakura-san…solo tuvo la idea de que me preguntaran a….

-detalles solamente…-acusó Naruto muy contento- ¡gran trabajo Sakura-chan! Ahora bien….necesitamos un rastreador. ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Mientras trataban de poner un poco de orden al asunto. Kiba que desde hacía rato jugaba con su perrito Akamaru sin importarle el plan de guerra o cosa parecida, tuvo irrefrenables ganas de orinar. El asunto era que se lo decía a su Oka-san que estaba charlando con las amigas, seguro que se enojaría por que Kiba había tomado demasiado zumo de naranja contrariando las recomendaciones de sus padres que lo llevaban al parque. Fijo que lo iban a regañar, así que calladito fue detrás de árbol y se dispuso a aligerar la carga.

-AAAAAHHHHHH NO PIEDAD….AUXILIOOOOOOOOO

¡Milagro! El arbusto comenzó a gritar cuando Kiba lo orinaba sin contemplaciones. Y luego, mientras el castaño trataba de poner en orden su pantalón porque todos sus amigos vendrían a ver qué había pasado, su perrito perseguía al arbusto que parecía haber cobrado vida. Rato después, luego que Akamaru lo atrapara firme entre sus dientes caninos y le prohibiera huir, Sasuke, Sai y un gordito que no dejaba de comer papitas ni para respirar, cercaron al arbusto móvil y lo reconocieron en el medio de su camuflaje.

-Halcón a Dobe…..halcón a Dobe….-apretó su comunicador Sasuke seriamente y se comunicaba con su líder- encontré una gran bolsa de basura. Es un espía de Tobi.

-Tráelo Sasuke….-respondió Naruto desde el comunicador- ¡Y MI NOMBRE CLAVE ES ZORRO!

-Entendido Dobe….estamos en camino, -respondió Sasuke neutro mientras los demás niños apartaban las ramas revelando a Zetzu- ira directo a la celda junto al arenero.

-uuuggggg –frunció la nariz el gordito Chouji al "arrestar" a Zetzu con sus esposas del juego de policía- apesta este prisionero. Parece que lo ha meado un perro.

-Ojala hubiera sido el perro….-señaló Zetzu deprimido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la zona de juegos cerca del arenero, atado a uno de los postes de luz, el prisionero estaba esperando su destino. Frente a él había cuatro niños parados con un balde cada uno frente a ellos. Naruto en su posición de líder, con seriedad y las manos detrás de la espalda habló al compás del redoblante de juguete que manejaba un niño de cejas enormes y cabello cortado por los aprendices de peluqueros. El llamado Lee, manejaba al grupo de ejecución al ritmo de su redoblante.

-Zetzu Najima….-dijo con solemnidad Naruto con sombrero de Almirante hecho de cartulina azul- eres consciente de tu sentencia como espía. Las leyes son muy claras….ejecución –definió mientras las niñas impresionadas y hasta Neji desde su celda bajo el domo para escalar observaban todo. -¿último deseo?

-Quiero fumar….

-No se le puede negar a nadie su último pedido….-señaló Naruto mirando a Chouji que adelantándose le alcanzó un cigarrillo de chocolate. Naruto lo colocó en la boca de Zetzu y se alejó retrocediendo y guardando la distancia. -¡preparen! –gritó firme y los cuatro niños entre los que estaban Sasuke, Kiba y Sai metieron las manos en los baldes sacando un puñado de lodo- ¡Apunten! –Ordenó Naruto y los niños estiraron las manos embarradas hacia atrás para tomar impulso- ¡FUEGO!

Lanzaron sus bolas de lodo ensuciando a Zetzu completamente. Cuando un niño quedaba completamente sucio al punto que era castigado por sus padres, quedaba fuera del juego. Finalmente lo desataron luego de ensuciarlo todo y fue liberado frente a sus padres que se lo llevaron muy enojados metros más allá. Naruto observaba a Chouji y Sai conducir a Zetzu frente a los padres para que quedara eliminado. Mientras tanto, el rubio se giró y mirando a Kiba declaró orgulloso:

-magnífico trabajo Soldado Kiba, -sonrió satisfecho- descubrió al espía. Ahora Obito no sabrá que lo ha llenado de barro en la cabeza.

-tuvo suerte….-farfullaba Sasuke envidioso.

-¿Puedo salir de aquí? –consultó Neji desde su jaula bajo los juegos.

-¿Y para que nos sirves, si le tienes miedo la barro? –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo frio.

-No seas malo Sasuke-kun….-le susurraba Sakura apenada del pobre Neji.

-No puedo creer que alguien le tenga miedo al barro….-sonreía soberbio Sasuke- eres un idio….

-¡Grullas de papel! –gritó Naruto señalando sobre Sasuke que casi le da un infarto.

-¡¿DONDE?! ¡¿DONDE?! –Agitaba las manos el moreno y salió corriendo espantado alejándose del lugar- ¡QUITENMELAS, POR AMOR A KAMI QUITENMELAS!

-Sasuke-kun….-susurraron decepcionadas las niñas alrededor del lugar- nadie es perfecto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto, sobre un árbol lejano del lado norte. Un niño de cabello rubio lacio y con binoculares del cual solo le funcionaba el ojo izquierdo, observaba toda la ceremonia de ejecución. Abajo Tobi, rodeado de los suyos esperaban el informe.

-atraparon a Zetzu….-declaró el niño Deidara- fue ejecutado….

-¡maldición! –Pateaba tierrita Tobi muy molesto- Naruto es más listo de lo que imaginaba. Acabó con mi espía. ¿Cómo demonios pudo encontrarlo? ¡No importa, venceremos igual!

-jefe…-le consultó un distraído Sasori que seguía con sus marionetas- ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

-¡vamos a ganar mi querido súbdito! –Apuntó apretando su puño Tobi- ¡aunque tenga que sacrificar a todos mis esclavos para conseguirlo! ¡La victoria será mía! HA HA HA HA….-con las manitos abiertas en forma de garras, reía como maniático.

-¿esclavos? –preguntó Kisame sorprendido.

-¿esclavos dije? –se corrigió sobre la marcha Tobi que se dio cuenta todos los rodeaban- quise decir… "amigos". Amigos leales que compartirán mi suerte en la victoria sí, he he he. (Tontos)

-¿y cuál es el plan entonces? –consultó Nagato deprimido- porque seguro vamos a perder.

-¡el plan! El plan….el plan….-daba giros Tobi buscando entre sus cosas del bolso que colgaba en su hombro- ¡aquí está el plan! –estiró un mapa sobre el césped y todos se acercaron a mirar.

El mapa era una representación del mundo feliz de plaza Sésamo. Estaban los personajes jugando en los juegos y había dulces voladores y arcoíris que hamacaban a algunos personajes. Tobi había tachado algunas cosas y agregado de manera tosca otras. No se parecía en nada a la plaza de Kioto igualmente.

-este es el plan….- señaló astutamente Tobi

-ya entiendo….-apuntó Kisame- les entregamos este mapa a ellos, para que se pierdan y aparezcan en casa de mi abuelito.

-¿en dónde vive tu abuelito?

\- En China.

-¡escúchenme de una vez! –Gritó Tobi molesto por la falta de atención a su brillantez- ¡este plan no puede fallar!

Los niños no estaban seguros de eso realmente, pero la otra opción era contrariar a Tobi y eso era como garantizarse el castigo de los padres. Ese líder sí que sabía hacer castigar a cualquiera culpándolo de sus travesuras a conveniencia. Así que mejor debían obedecer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los niños del equipo de la hoja se separaron en la búsqueda del anillo. Algunos fueron hacia los puentes para revisar el rio artificial, otro fueron al lago donde los patos jugaban alegremente. Algunos más decidieron revisar árbol por árbol en las regiones aledañas. Podía estar enterrado, podía estar bajo el agua, podía estar bajo alguna piedra que adornaban los bellos caminos internos del parque. Lejos de los juegos y el arenero, Naruto y sus amigos buscaron el preciado anillo, dejando de lado el control del parque en disputa con las "nubes rojas". La pequeña Sakura nunca dejó su maletín, ni tampoco dejó de seguir a su amigo Naruto.

Finalmente, cuando se hubieran dividido los amigos por los diferentes sectores del parque. Naruto y Sakura quedaron paseando solos por entre los árboles que formaban un bello techo de hojas ocultándolos hasta del sol. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, programas de televisión, juegos de videos, cosas ricas que comerían en cuanto pudieran encontrar el anillo. De pronto, llegaron a la zona del parque donde los arbustos en forma de domos perfectamente cortados por los jardineros formaban una hilera que simulaban hongos de hojas. Naruto se dedicó a mirar por el césped pero no muy interesado en el anillo considerando que estaba paseando completamente a solas con Sakura-chan. Hubieran seguido contentos su paseo de no escuchar un fuerte griteríos de unas niñas que mientras jugaban en una zona cercana, chocaron con el grupo de Obito que se dirigía al arenero. Naruto y Sakura se ocultaron para dejarlos pasar y así seguir buscando solos. Después de todo la idea de Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto. ¿Para qué gastar energía en luchar con lodo cuando podían encontrar el anillo antes que Tobi? Intentaron ocultarse rápidamente, pero no tenían donde, así que haciendo un buen esfuerzo Naruto abrió uno de los arbustos con sus manos y permitió a la pequeña pelirosa ingresar dentro del domo verde. Luego, al costo de lastimarse un poco, también se metió el ocultándolos en la oscuridad del interior. Al rato, Tobi y sus amigos pasaron corriendo muy cerca, pero no los notaron para nada. Ambos niños suspiraron, y mirándose sonrieron contentos por haberse ocultado tan bien.

El interior del arbusto era más grande de lo que parecía. En realidad era como dos arbustos que se habían unido a una de las enormes libustrinas para formar una especie de refugio. Naruto estaba admirando todo el interior de este "escondite secreto" cuando sus manos le reclamaron atención. Estaba lastimado, tenía cortadas por haber abierto de apuro las ramas y dejar pasar a su amiga sana y salva.

La pelirosa emitió un gesto de preocupación que a él le encantó. Le hizo acordar a su mamá por alguna razón, siempre alegre pero se preocupaba y tenía un gesto muy adorable. Sakura abrió su maletín y extrajo varias banditas comenzando a cubrir cada rasguño hasta que las manos de Naruto estuvieron "curadas". El rubio estaba contento, sabía que ella siempre le agradaba cuando podía participar activamente de los juegos y ser útil.

-es un enorme refugio…-susurró bajito Naruto aun sorprendido por el lugar oculto- seria genial crear nuestra base aquí. ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

-A estas alturas Tobi habrá capturado el arenero, -sonrió tímidamente la niña- entonces perdimos la guerra. Perdimos el juego…. ¿no?

-huumm sí creo….-se desdijo el rubio- a menos que….guau….-susurró sorprendido cuando notó que ambos estaban apoyados en algo que no era precisamente el centro del arbusto.

Se pararon apenas agachados para no tocar con la cabeza la copa de las ramas entrelazadas. Había una especie de montículo de piedras en el centro. De forma circular, con un enorme y oscuro agujero en el fondo. Era un pozo de piedra, tal vez usado para extraer agua en tiempos antiguos.

-el pozo de los deseos….-susurró maravillada Sakura con ilusión- Oka-san siempre me dice que estos pozos tienes poderes mágicos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Echas una moneda….y pides un deseo….-sonrió la niña- el pozo te lo cumple.

-Guau…..-sonrió sorprendido el rubio- entonces….seria genial lanzar una moneda para pedir que encontremos el anillo. ¿No crees?

Sakura en realidad no estaba pensando exactamente en pedir por el anillo. De hecho, había entrado al juego de la guerra por estar siempre cerca de Naruto su mejor amigo. Nunca le había generado interés los dulces y las demás cosas que se prometían poder conseguir de vender el anillo. Solo quería estar con Naruto-kun para siempre. Nada más que eso. ¿Por qué no pedir al pozo que se lo concediera? En su maletín tenía algo de dinero que guardaba del regalo que su tía le había enviado hace meses por el cumpleaños. Extrajo una moneda y cerrando los ojitos con fuerza, sonrió y dejo caer en el agujero su brillante expresión de deseo.

-Súper….-pensó Naruto algo envidioso de su amiga- ojala yo tuviera una moneda para pedir mi deseo –luego observó a su amiga y le preguntó- Sakura-chan… ¿Qué has pedido?

-No puedo decirlo….-se sonrojó levemente y Naruto ahora estaba más curioso- (ojala siempre pueda estar junto a ti)

-Bueno, -sonrió Naruto tratando de desviar su curiosidad- si tuviera una moneda…también pedir mi deseo. No importa, se supone que ahora tenemos que jugar a otra cosa ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, se miraron y las mejillas de Sakura ardían. Estaba tan abochornada como feliz. Deseó haber pedido por el anillo, solo para que su amigo fuera feliz. Pero aun así, podía ayudarlo de otra manera. Así que abrió su maletín y extrajo otra moneda, se la entregó toda avergonzada y el niño también estaba muy sonrojado por ese gesto. Naruto observó la moneda entre sus manos con banditas de ositos, y con emoción pidió en silencio su deseo. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el borde del pozo y con la derecha lanzó hacia el interior su moneda alegremente. Debe haber estado muy emocionado, porque la piedra en la que estaba apoyada su mano, se desprendió y quedó suelta. Dentro del hueco formado, envuelto en un pañuelo de fina tela, estaba una argolla de oro con una piedra muy bonita de diamante. Los niños segundos después, miraron fascinados el anillo en manos de Naruto.

-Increíble….-susurró Sakura sorprendida- encontraste el anillo Naruto-kun. ¡Se cumplió tu deseo!

-Pero….yo no…pedí encontrar el anillo.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Yo pedí…..yo pedí tener algo para regalarle a Sakura-chan, cuando jugáramos al papá y la mamá después.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*

Más tarde esa misma noche, el casa de los Haruno…

-¡Mira mamita! –Le enseñaba fascinada Sakura a su progenitora mientras era llevada acostarse entre sus ositos a la cama- ¡Naruto-kun me regalo esto!

Mebuki tomó el anillo creyendo que era una de esas imitaciones de plástico. Pero grande su sorpresa cuando comprobó que el diamante engarzado en la argolla era real. Un anillo real, entregado por un niño a su pequeña hija. El anillo de la novia perdido en el parque de Kioto. La leyenda era cierta después de todo.

-¿Naruto-chan te regaló el anillo cariño? –consultó sorprendida la madre.

-Sip….-sonrió la niña súper contenta- dijo que quería casarse conmigo. Jugaremos al papá y la mamá para siempre.

-¿Te pidió casamiento? –Interrogaba sorprendida Mebuki que no podía creer lo surrealista de la situación- ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

-acepté el anillo Oka-san….-señaló sonriente Sakura y se abrazó a su osito favorito que se llamaba Naruto- voy a ser su esposa algún día. Tal vez mañana en la escuela….

Se fue quedando dormida mientras contaba la historia del pozo y su madre la arropaba. Mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, así que Mebuki se había ocupado de que comiera y se aseara apropiadamente. Ahora mismo pensaba alistar todas las cosas para la escuela de su hija, cuando el asunto del anillo surgió. Luego de pensarlo un momento, salió del cuarto y fue a hablar con su marido. Kizashi Haruno estaba mirando la TV tranquilamente luego de una tarde fuera de casa. Mebuki le enseñó el anillo y le contó todo lo que su pequeña hija había dicho, Kizashi al principio lo tomó en broma, pero luego recordó que de niño él también había escuchado esa historia de su propio padre y había buscado el anillo en el parque sin resultado.

-Realmente existió este anillo….-señaló mirándolo entre sus dedos sorprendido- el hijo de Minato lo encontró al fin. Es una leyenda de muchas décadas.

-Se lo regaló a nuestra hija….-sonrió Mebuki- como obsequio de bodas.

-¿En serio? -consultó Kizashi divertido- así que ese niño está cortejando a mi bebé desde tan chiquita.

-¿y que vamos a hacer? –preguntó la madre no sabiendo como tomar el asunto.

-si le ha pedido matrimonio…..-sonrió Kizashi tomando el teléfono- y le ha regalado una valiosa dote, lo menos que podemos hacer es avisarle a Minato y Kushina del…"compromiso". ¿No crees?

Ambos padres rieron. Los Namikase eran una familia amiga desde hacía muchos años. Sin dudas nadie le creería al pobre Naruto que había encontrado el anillo de la novia. Pero lo hizo, y en lugar de cambiarlo por dulces o cohetes como todo niño sueña, lo entregó a la niña que le gustaba como obsequio de matrimonio. Sin dudas dejarían pasar los años antes de decidir si ambos niños formarían una pareja real, pero era un gran comienzo. Eran amigos desde el nacimiento, y se gustaban desde niños. El misterio del anillo de la novia perdido había llegado a su fin, pero ahora para la familia Namikase y los Haruno, empezaba otro misterio más importante.

¿Acaso el destino había enlazado en un anillo, los sentimientos de unos niños?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Muchos años después….

La mujer condujo a su pequeña hija hacia la alcoba. El padre aún estaba en su estudio poniendo fin al papeleo retrasado y luego vendría a besar la frente de su hija aunque estuviera dormida. La pequeña Sayuri Namikase se recostó cómodamente, y la madre acomodó su larga cabellera rosada a un costado para inclinarse y dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla. La pequeña sin embargo esa noche estaba decidida a preguntar un misterio que había escuchado en la escuela entre sus compañeros de clase. Su madre Sakura siempre respondía a todas sus preguntas, por eso ella se sentía en libertad de consultarle cualquier asunto con confianza.

-Oka-san….-susurró la pequeña de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el padre- ¿es cierto la leyenda del anillo de la novia? Dicen mis amigas que está perdido en el parque de Kioto.

Sakura Namikase sonrió, era una historia que acompañaba a su propia vida. Desde que era una niña, la leyenda siempre seguía existiendo. Instintivamente se acarició el anillo de diamante en su dedo anular. Su marido se lo había regalado hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que por años sus padres lo tuvieron guardado. Cuando finalmente se comprometieron Naruto y Sakura, los padres de la joven les recordaron esa vieja historia del anillo y fue la pieza la que adornó el dedo de la pelirosa. Aun así seguía existiendo la leyenda de que estaba perdido en el parque.

-Es una historia larga cariño…-sonrió Sakura a su hija que bostezaba con sueño- una aventura que tu padre te puede contar mejor que yo.

-¿Tú la conoces?

-Si….-definió la pelirosa- te prometo que otro día tus papitos te contaran toda la historia juntos. Así sabrás como nos enamoramos también.

-guau…..-susurró la niña y sus ojitos se cerraron entregándose al sueño- buenas noches Oka-san.

-buenas noches amor….ten dulces sueños.

Sakura Namikase caminó hacia la puerta, apagó la luz del techo y solo dejó el pequeño velador encendido con la bombilla roja para que su hija no sufriera con la oscuridad. Cerró con suavidad la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su bello ángel dormido. Una historia que había formado parte de una familia, merecía ser contada por la familia entera. Tendría que telefonear a sus padres y a los de Naruto. Volver en el recuerdo a ese parque mágico en Kioto, algún día de verano. Y que la leyenda retorne a cobrar vida, una vez más.

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
